Examples of dual clutch transmissions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,409; 6,996,989; 6,887,184; 6,909,955; 2006/0101933A1; and 2006/0207655A1. A control system for a dual clutch transmission is shown in Koenig et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,898,992 (commonly assigned). It is desirable that a control system for a dual clutch transmission prevent simultaneous engagement of synchronized gears. It is also desirable that the control system for a dual clutch transmission offer as much operational capacity as possible when a given component of the control system is non operational.